


The Awkward Adventures of Erik Lehnsherr

by Whatup95



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Omega Erik, Pot use…only a little bit, Shy Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatup95/pseuds/Whatup95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Erik has a problem. He gets into embarrassing accidents that humiliate him, to the core, but it only seems to happen when his alpha boss, Charles, is around. Erik is getting to his breaking point. He just wants it all the embarrassing accidents to end, but little does he know once they end something new and sweet begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I would appreciate if you are going to comment to be constructive criticism instead of being mean. And if you have an idea for this story I would consider it and appreciate it greatly. As a side note, my grammar might be off since English isn’t my first language, but I’ll try my hardest not to suck at it.

“Why are you wearing brown lipstick?” Emma asked apprehensively. “For your information it is mahogany.” I said defensively. “Oh, I’m sorry. Why are you wearing mahogany lipstick?” Emma said making sure to deliberately enunciating mahogany slowly.

 

“It’s a long story,” I curtly answered, hoping to take a hint and go back to the hellhole that is HR department where she belonged and leave me alone to finish up my reports. But as usual, I had no luck. “That’s alright I have time” she answered sweetly while slowly setting down on my desk. I knew if I kept dodging the question she would bother me until I snapped so might as well relive my misery again. So I quietly began to tell her about what happen and how it’s all Kitty’s fault.

 

It started out as any horrible Monday can be, but then I pass the break room where Kitty was walking out of the break room, which I normally would not care since Kitty always blends into the background with her plain face and clothing, but she had a donut in her hand. “Hey, Kitty where did you get your donut?” I asked her. “Oh, it was from one of the boxes in the back countertop near the coffee machine and it’s free, so get it while you can” she answered in her signature faint voice. I walked in the break room and sure enough, there it was. The donuts were practically glowing out of the darkness that is Cerebro Cooperation.  There were two boxes of donuts one was white and the other blue with scribble on top of the box. I grabbed two from the blue box, one for right now and one for a later snack. When I stepped out of the break room, I had my mug full with coffee and a wrapped chocolate covered donut (the other one being in my stomach having already inhaled in less than a minute).

 

I headed towards my cubicle, which was at the far end of the office floor near the elevators and began to finish my report. Slowly but surely the minutes ticked by and then the hours until my stomach grumbled and I started to eat the chocolate covered donut.

 

“Hey did you hear Professor X and Phoenix are pissed off because people were grabbing the donuts that were for the potential investors that came this morning” Sean groggy voice said who was in the cubicle next to me. Professor X being Xavier since he tended to go off on biology “fun facts” while Phoenix was Jean Grey, which till this day I have no idea why she was given that nickname, is the head of management.

 

“Dude, did they not read the box, white is for us and blue is for the investors” Alex angry voice said who cubicle was located in front of Sean. Alex brother of Scott Summer is engaged to Jean, which they actually seem nice I mean Scott isn’t a complete idiot like his brother and Jean is competent so they’re meant to be together.

 

Oh fuck, was the first thing that came to my mind. And Alex was wrong, there weren’t any labels on the box. Unless those scribbles are considered handwriting I mean, even a decipher of codes couldn’t crack that. Well there weren’t any cameras in the break room that he knew of and the only evidence will be in his mouth in five minutes. So there wasn’t anything to worry about.  And as if the hell gates have open in walked the devil himself.

 

“Hey guys, have you finished this month’s report?” Xavier asked in his usual fake friendliness. How do I know its fake, because no one can be that friendly, nope its inhumanly possible.

 

“Yeah, just adding the finishing touch Mr. Xavier” Sean said as enthusiastically as he could for a stoner.

 

I stuffed the remainder of the donut in my mouth and chewed it in record time while thanking the gods for my numerous sharp teeth. I knew eventually they would pay off.  Xavier slowly walked to my cubical like a lion to its prey. Better yet a bearded stubborn lion with no sense of personal space.

 

“So, Erik are you close with … you have something brown on your lips.” He stated while indicating the area, which was in the middle of my lips. I had to think of something quickly if I said it was chocolate, then I would be pointed as the person who not only grabbed one donut but two. I would be named a thief and a fat ass. So I went with something else, something believable at the time.

 

“Its lipstick” I look at Xavier straight into his piercing blue eyes.

 

“Your wearing brown lipstick.” He was standing right in front of where I was sitting in my chair. His head began to tilt to the side like he was analyzing one of the reports given to him.

 

“Yes. Its all the rage in Germany and it’s the color for this fall if you must know” I smiled and since I have come to know by others that my smile is not only scary but basically looks like the Joker but taller and more cranky. Hopefully he would run away screaming in fear at the sight of my smile.

 

“You do realize its August right,” he said while arching his perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Which I still believe he plucks, I mean, how else can an alpha get eyebrows with no stray hairs. Most alphas eyebrows look like Anthony Davis on a good day in my opinion, hell even betas have less than neat eyebrows compared to Xavier. But there he was, making that little judgmental face, he does like he thinks I’m an idiot. Which I’m aware I am but it’s impolite to point that out.

 

“Yeah, well a true Fashionista starts ahead of the curve” I stated with a little head snaps to the side.

 

“Well … that is just great,” he said with both eyebrows now near his hairline and mouth twisted to the side,” because I would have thought it was chocolate from a donut, but maybe I was mistaken.” Now just shrugging his shoulders as if this conversation was casual instead of being humiliating.

 

“What! No I hate donuts there the epitome of what’s wrong in America” I said with an aghast voice that only a desperate man can make with sugar and adrenaline running through their veins.

 

“Really I would have assumed something along the line of how we spend more money on the military creating wars instead of spending it on education for the next generation or how the government is dictating what an omega can do with their own bodies.” He stated with his annoyingly posh voice while tilting his head to the side. God he had that little amused face, he gets when he thinks he’s won an argument.

 

“Yes well the donut represents how corporate America is not only paying their worker nothing to live on but how their buying the government to make sure they can legally exploit workers and the environment for their own needs.”  Two can play that way Xavier, just because you had your PhD when you where 22 does not mean you are better than me. It just means that you were a loser nerd who probably didn’t get laid in high school or college for that matter. Although I’m still a virgin that’s not the point it’s ok for omegas to be virgins, but it’s just sad when alphas are virgin. Sometime double standards have their benefits.

 

“Well..” Xavier began to say, but was cut off by the omega viper herself. Great my day can literally can’t get any worse. Gabby Haller is the biggest suck up bitch ever in the history of mankind her I am convinced. Not only is she “beautiful” in the contemporary generic standard, but she also has a hard on for Xavier since he took the position of vice president of the company.  Her blatant flirting and disregard of others is the most annoying thing in the world. I mean I know I do that too, but I’m straight forward and don’t do it to get ahead of others I just do it because I think everyone is an idiot. While she pretends to be a nice person with her long brown hair and probably fake boobs.

 

“Mr. Xavier I was just wondering something about this month’s report whether we….”, she paused and looked at me and slowly started to smile like a cat who just got the cannery, “Oh what an interesting make up choice you make Erik. I could never take a risk like that without worrying that others think I look like an idiot.”

 

I imagine throwing off the building, and then superman will save her just before she hits the ground, then flying up at a higher distance then to just drop her. I could practically hear her scream and breast implants exploding as she hits the ground.

 

“Yes, well you know what they say risk takers are always the winners in life while the followers of the world just fall” I said while trying not to growl.

 

“What an interesting saying,” she said in her I’m a nice person’s voice, “Well I really need help Mr. Xavier.” Looking back at Xavier while batting her fake eyelashes.

 

Xavier at this moment was still looking at my face probably thinking about how ridiculous I look when he finally look at Gabby with confusion. “I’m sorry. What?” He looked at her as if he just barley realize she was there which was weird considering she was wearing the lowest cut red top I’ve ever seen in the office.

 

“The report I have a quick question its in my office” she said pointing at her cubicle. Yeah it’s a cubicle not a fucking office Gabby get off your high horse. Or better yet jump off the building.

 

“Yes of course and please call me Charles, Gabby I’ve told you and everyone else in the office to please not call me Mr. Xavier it makes me feel old.” Xavier had this hipster thing were he wanted everyone to feel “equal” in the office yet he still got paid more but whatever. God he was such a hipster with his unnaturally ginger beard with wavy brown hair and vintage car driving hipster.

 

“ Of course not you don’t look a year older that 25, Charles,” she said in her flirty voice. Making sure to purr when she said Xavier first name. God she almost made me vomit the donut I just ate. Also that was a lie because although his face had no traces of wrinkles there has a small strand of grey hair the left side of his temple.

 

Thankfully they were finally out of my area and l was finally able to lick off the chocolate on my lips. Only then did I realize that both boxes had chocolate covered donuts so there was no way of tracing it back to me if I had taken the donut in the blue box, which means I’m an idiot.

 

When I was done telling Emma the story, she just looked with a smile on her face. That is the worst thing she could ever do to me, to be genuinely happy for something I did because that usually mean I messed up in a big.

 

“Oh aren’t you precious but you do realize-.“

 

“Yes, I figure it out that they couldn’t trace me with the stealing of the donuts when Xavier left” I cut her off while angrily typing my report.

 

“Ok, but that still doesn’t explain the brown lipstick?” she asked in amusement.

 

“Well if I didn’t wear my mahogany lipstick, then Xavier would get suspicious why I stop wearing it, then he would figure out I was lying because I was the one who stole the donuts.” I said while hoping she would just disappear.

 

“Your insane logic always astounds me,” she stated with a look with both laughter and confusion.

 

“Well I just have to wear it couple more times this month then I can stop,” I said defensively and I wasn’t insane I was just thorough in life.

 

“I guess I have to add to the list of unfortunate events that Charles was forced to witness what is it the fifth or sixth.” Emma began to pet my hair as if I was the idiot dog who ran into the glass door again. And to be fair, I sort of was around Xavier but I would rather tell Gabby, she was the greatest person in the world than ever tell anyone. And it was the fifth “accident” and by accident I mean horrible embarrassment that people go to therapy for and it only seem to happen around Xavier.  Which is why I am convinced that either Xavier is an omen or a witch. I still can’t decide.

 

“Well I have to work so you can leave now Emma,” I said it between my teeth while staring at my screen hoping she would go away. When I finally herd the clacking noise of her stilettos heels, I knew the coast was clear and I finally could breath.

 

#############################################################################################################

It all began seven months ago when Xavier was hired to be the vice president of the small but successful company Cerebro. I couldn’t totally blame it on Xavier because I’m a good honest man. I only partially blame the “accidents” on him. You see, my mom being a Jewish mother did not want her only omega son to go to public school with alphas that might corrupt him. So she put it upon herself to put me in all omega private school so most of my life I was only surrounded with omegas and betas, my dad having died when I was 4 years old so I had no prolonged contact with alphas in my life. Which leads me to my problem, I get nervous and shy around alphas, which is fine since apparently most think I’m ugly since they never seem to approach me. Although Shaw, the previous vice president, would always try to hit on me, but my response more or less looking back at him with a scowl on my face and internally screaming “ _get away from me._ ” He didn’t count since he was the creepiest alpha on the planet. He did stop after a month because apparently I was “one of those little bitch prudes”, which is offensive to prudes are all over the world since they probably get more action than me.

 

I mean it got better when I took my current job, previously in college it would take me months just to say hi to an alpha and it now takes just weeks. It helps that most alphas in this company are incompetent idiots. Well to be honest, most alphas or really most people are, which is why I don’t understand why I get so nervous around alphas. But most of the time I just scowl or tell them off, which leads me to the Xavier accidents.

 

It began on Xavier first day; the print machine was not working so Armando ask if I could fix it, which of course I can. That machine and I are like best friends I call her magneto since it is a magnate to paper clips and I think it’s neat too. But on this day it was acting like a bitch she must have been on her period or in menopause, but considering the fact I don’t know her age I wouldn’t know. Anyway I was in the ink department of magneto when all the sudden ink sprayed all over my bottom up white shirt. I closed the ink department and started to undo my shirt and headed to the bathroom when Hank and Charles walked in. Hank was giving the office tour of the company it is small only being in two floors of this building.

 

“So this is the area where we hold our office supply… Erik what happen?” Hank squeaked out while turning an unattractive shade of red all over his face. And then there he stood Xavier with his stupid attractive face, hair being perfectly messy and yet neat at the same time. His suit fit was as if it was molded to his body and yet he seemed perfectly casual that made my stomach do weird flips. And he was staring at me with that stupid expression the eyebrow arch head tilts to the side with a smile on his face like I did the most amazing thing known to man.

 

Naturally I defended myself, “The copy machine attacked me.” And quickly walked past Xavier to the bathroom where I tried but failed to get rid of the ink stain. I thought this to myself  “ _Look he’ll probably forget about_ ”

 

Wrong! First off, we had an office meeting that very same day were Xavier made a joke about office machines attacking us which clearly was an indirect attack towards me. Which would have been fine if it weren’t for the fact that my humiliation in front of Xavier kept on happening.

 

Just a week later, after the first accident, Emma, Angel, I were discussing are period, in the break room, and since none of us were mated only mated omegas go through heats, while the rest of us have to suffer once a month blood fest. They were both discussing how they get cramps, swell up around the abdomen, and how their periods lasted five to six days. When I said, “Well, when I get my period, it only last four days and my feet only hurt and swell up to they point the look like marshmallows.”

 

They both looked at me with amusement in their faces, which was odd since it wasn’t that funny then I heard his voice and my stomach drop, “Well that’s very interesting Erik, but unfortunately we have an emergency meeting so we have to cut this conversation short.” I didn’t need to turn around; I already knew he was giving me that look once again.

 

A couple of weeks after that Xavier overheard once again, saying how the office was just like Game of Thrones and how I would rather be Tywin since at least he’s smart villain. He then prompted an emergency meeting on how the office should be a friendly environment and hospitable to anyone and if anyone felt otherwise they should go to the HR department.  Yeah, right like I would ever go there. Most of the people are assholes like Emma except worse since they pretend to be saints, but no one was buying it, not even their parent, probably. And the worst part of the meeting was when he looked directly at me and said in a serious tone “No one should feel like a villain.” He still managed to have a little smirk through the whole speech. I just sunk slowly to my chair.

 

But the worst time hands down was when I was having lunch with my mom like clockwork every Sunday afternoon. She was going on her usual speech on how I needed to find an alpha soon or my ovaries would explode, which would then cause the world to explode as well and aliens would then take over the moon by using unicorns something along those lines since a typically stop listening when she starts. When who happens to enter the restaurant, but Xavier himself, the restaurant was full so hopefully he won’t notice me, I thought, but just in case I hid my face with the menu. Xavier looked good, I mean for a short person he had a blue sweater rolled up revealing the muscular forearms and of course the blue of the sweater matched his eyes perfectly.

 

“Why are you hiding behind the menu Erik it is in polite?” my mom said sternly.

 

“I’m not,” I said and when it became clear she wasn’t convinced, “fine my boss is waiting for a table in the front.”

 

“Well that’s rude why don’t we invite him here” she said, but before I could convince her otherwise she began waving at Xavier. He looked confused since he probably didn’t know any five foot two Jewish middle age women.

 

Fuck. “Mr. Xavier over here,” I said exasperatedly.

 

He walked over our table alone; thankfully it would have been even more awkward if he were on a date. “Oh Erik what an interesting coincidence,” he said in his posh accent. I looked at him, then at my mom and to my horror, she looked pleased which was horrible the only time she look that pleased was when I once agreed on a blind date.

 

“Erik who is this?” she said sweetly. As if she didn’t already know.

 

“Mom this is Mr. Xavier my boss, Mr. Xavier this is my mom Edie Lehnsherr.”

 

“Please do call me Charles. And well, I must go wait over there in the front until there is a table open. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Lehnsherr and I’ll see you tomorrow Erik,” Xavier said as he slowly began to walk away.

 

“Nonsense sit with us unless you have someone that you are waiting for,” she said while looking at him. For some reason I began to feel queasy at the thought of that, it was probably the thought of Xavier convincing a poor omega to make more mini Xavier’s in the world.

 

“No, but I wouldn’t want to burden you” he said while looking at me.

 

My mom stern look was clearly saying if you do not invite him to sit down I will nag your ear off for the next several weeks.

 

“No, its no burden at all,” I said while focusing on the menu.

 

So the next hour of that day was the most awkward experience of my life and I had nowhere to hide. My mom began to tell the most embarrassing stories with pictures because somehow she brought the whole album in her wallet. One of the many wonderful stories included how when I was little I was convinced I was a Bee so I would strip naked and dance around a beehive next door, how I manage not to get stung is still unknown. It went on until thankfully it was over. After that I wrote a fake article that said the restaurant was being investigated of poison and showed it to my mom and convinced her never to go there again. After that we just had lunch in her house. She still bothered me about Xavier but at least it was indoors and far away from him.

 

The whole campaign of it gets better is bullshit it gets worse, at least for me it is and these “incidents” keeps on happening. It’s coming to the point either Xavier quits or I get fired to end these horrific accidents, or something much worse.


	2. Tripping and Falling are not the same things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, thank you for all the wonderful comments especially clearsky66. The next chapter will probably post Monday or Tuesday. Also, sorry if there are any grammatical errors I tried really hard to catch any.

I walked back from the bathroom and notice most of the cubicles were empty. Armando walked by and I asked him “Where is everyone?”

“Didn’t you hear Charles called an emergency meeting,” he said while walking towards the conference room.  Xavier really needs to understand what emergencies are I mean just last week we had an emergency meeting so everyone could introduce themselves to the new employee named Moira Mactaggert who seemed like a bitch. And not a funny one like Emma but an up tight anal one. So I walked into the conference room and sat down near the door. All I kept thinking two more days and then it’s a three-day weekend. Xavier was in the front of the room with a big smile on his face and you can tell it’s a real one by the way his arms are waving around. I wonder if he makes that face when he’s having sex or does he do the angry look he gets when an office machine is broken. I should probably start listening to what he’s saying.

“So that means we are able to book ArrowPoint nature resort after all and I know it’s in short notice, but we have been talking about it for a while so everyone pack up for this weekend since we are all going and don’t worry everything is paid for,” said Xavier in the most merry voice ever.

“No,” I said without thinking.

“Yes, Erik did you say something?” Xavier asked, while raising his eyebrow.

“I mean no one will turn down this amazing offer,” I weakly said, while sinking down in my chair.

“Well, considering the fact it’s mandatory, I hope they don’t.”

After the meeting I headed to the worst place on earth the HR department to find Emma. Once I found her I told her about what happen in the meeting. “You’re an idiot, he has been saying about the team trip since late July,” she said while filing her nails, “what have you been doing in the meeting anyway instead of listening. Thinking of ways to seduce Xavier.”

I didn’t respond and left her office since I didn’t want to address the fact that, no I have not been thinking about seducing Xavier like a perverted freak. I’ve just been thinking about how Xavier looks like, when he is having sex, complete different things.

####################################################################################################################################

We all left for the retreat together in mid morning on Friday being able to leave work early that day. The bus that was taking us to the resort smelled of old socks and flowers, which was a weird combination, but it was there. Xavier, like a true cult leader, forced us to sing songs like 99 bottles of beer and the wheels of the bus and people were actually enjoying it. When we finally got to the retreat a man with long hair was standing there.

His name was Remy and he told us in his little French accent, while our luggage was taken to individual tiny cabins, that today was about teamwork and tomorrow was all about individual growth and on the last night we would have a party to celebrate our growth as whole. And any further details would be specified in their planner, which is located in our cabins. He led us to a trail, which finally led us to a lake. Fuck, I hate any body of water since I had the major car accident 25 years ago. 

“You will give us your phones, then you will all jump in the lake together as you are, united and then come out as new team” Remy who might just beat Sean in stoner talk said. “Any questions.”

“Um, yeah, I can’t swim so I can’t go in.” I kept looking down on my shoes and wishing not to be in this stupid trip to begin with.

“I’m sorry, but you have to and besides, it’s completely safe, we have Lifejackets and life guards,” Remy said who I’m starting to believe was faking his French accent.

That’s when I started to panic. My eyes went wide with fear and I started to sweat like there was no tomorrow. “I’m sorry, but I just can’t.” Looking around for any kind of salvation.

“But you have to “ Remy said with a little more irritation in his voice.

“He doesn’t need to do” Xavier said in the most authoritative voice I’ve ever heard him say. I looked at him with thankful eyes and sat on a bench near the shore. The others ran towards the lake like a bunch of lunatics.  Remy went with them and once in the water they started to do weird exercises that would make them feel part of nature or something they were pretty far away to hear clearly. I was so focused on what they were doing I didn’t notice that Xavier sat down with me. His wet clothes clung to him distractedly. He most of gotten out of the lake without me noticing.

“Do you want to tell me why you’re not in the water?” he asked, but it really wasn’t a question more of a _” you better tell me or else_ ”.

“I was in a car accident when I was little…” I said in a soft voice looking down at my hands. I couldn’t finish the rest of the sentence; even though time has passed the wound was still freshly healed to talk so openly.

“When I was young I used to pretend I was a merman rescuing dolphins,” he said, which was the most random thing I’ve ever heard that I started to laugh.

“Why are you telling me this?” I raised my head to look at his blue eyes, which seemed brighter when he’s outside.

“Well considering I heard how you wanted to be a bee I just wanted to put it out there, although I didn’t bring photos maybe next time.”

I began to blush of the memory of my mom showing Xavier the naked photos of me as a kid. “For your information I also wanted to be a dancing shark.”

“You do realize that doesn’t exist right,” Xavier said.

“Neither does a merman”

“I don’t know discovery channel did a documentary, maybe they’re real,” Xavier said jokingly. At this point we were both smiling and looking at each other. Then the wind started to pick up and I felt something land on top of my head, but before I could get rid of it Xavier grabbed it from my hair. He lingered in his touch. It was small leaf.

“You know being ginger is extremely rare, less than five percent of the population has it,” he said while looking intently into my eyes.

“Are you complementing yourself since you have a ginger beard,” I said jokingly.

“No, I mean a true ginger with red hair everywhere, in Elizabethan time it was revered to be one of the most beautiful things an omega could have along with a small waist.”

Once again Xavier made me blush and said, “Oh.” I looked once again down in my hand but then Charles reached out and grabbed them. I looked up and saw Xavier in the most determine look I’ve ever seen.

He began to say, “Listen Erik-,“ but he was cut off by Gabby.

“Hey guys Remy is done with the water exercises,” she said and walked to rejoin the group moving her hips a little too much from side to side.

Once we join we were allowed to go to our cabins to change from our wet clothes. Then be prepared for lunch. As soon as I reach the cabin I realized that I still had my cell phone so I called Emma who didn’t come since the HR department were exempt from this. I swear the only reason they didn’t come was because no one wanted to be stuck with them for a whole two days.

“So let me get this straight, while the rest of the team was synchronized swimming, Charles was busy flirting with you.

“No Xavier was probably just keeping me company. He’s probably still suspicious about the whole donut situation.” As I began to pace around my tiny cabin, which looked like Martha Stewart decorated it on cocaine and a fetish with bedazzle pillows.

“I’m sure that’s what he was doing anyway, what’s the schedule for this weekend, other than Xavier trying to prove that you’re a bad boy.”

I ignored the bait since I’m a grown adult who not only didn’t a have an obsession with white but who was an actual human being. I mean, who didn’t find it sad when Bambi’s mom died, only a heartless bastard like Emma that’s who. Unlike Emma I actually have a soul. “ Today after lunch, hiking then a group ritual we’re our animal spirit will be chosen. Tomorrow we’re doing power yoga and biking then finally the dance of lights. “

“I think your spirit animal would be an ass or maybe an elephant since you keep on ignoring a big one in your own life.”

“I hate you”

“Oh, please. Sugar you miss me.”

I really did.

####################################################################################################################################

When lunchtime arrived I was convinced that this weekend would be the weirdest and most awkward thing in my life. The lunch was outside near the forest area. Everyone had their own cliques and since all of my friends are in HR department I was by myself so I decided to watch grasshoppers. We were half way done when a beeping noise started. Everyone was looking around to see what it was then I realize it was my ringtone. Great. Xavier and Remy slowly began to stand next to the area I was sitting.

“Do you have a cell phone? Because it's not allowed we said that in the beginning” Remy angrily said.

“Um, you see I thought you said just cell phones because my cell phone is also a Walky Talky so I just assume it was exempt,” I said.

“I’m afraid not maybe you should listen more instead of looking at bugs mating,” Xavier said with a smile one again of course he notice me watching the grasshopper doing it.

So I slowly gave them my cell phone the only link to the outside world. To my sanity.

####################################################################################################################################

I was cursing every God known to mankind at this point. Once again my less than graceful feet have failed, yet again. The resort chose our buddy to hike after we we’re done with lunch and I got stuck with Hank, who wasn’t so bad since he was terrified of me, but to fair he was basically terrified of anything that moved. And conveniently Gabby paired with Xavier. I can still see her hand grabbing Xavier bicep and hips swashing back forth as she walked away with him to the north-hiking route.

So Hank and I went to the south-hiking route it was horrible and long. And who ever thought this would be relaxing clearly also enjoyed murder and watching little animals die in their spare time, since this was the least relaxing thing in my life and that’s including my third grade year when I was forced to be in the play that led to me vomiting on stage. I shudder jut the thought of that horrible incident. Hank all the sudden got excited and began to chase a bird that apparently was on a verge of being in danger of being extinct. I told him he could go on ahead since the whole buddy system was stupid since we’re all grown adults and can take care of ourselves. So he went on ahead of me chasing that stupid bird that kind of looked like a smaller and a cracked out version of a roadrunner.

So I began to try and walk as fast I could to this unruly terrain in the woods. And I was half way done at least that’s what the road sign said when I trip and fell down a hill that was down below the trail and when I tried to stand up my ankle throbbed in pain. I couldn’t climb up the trail since I had no upper body strength so I was stuck here.

Just great, just when I thought this stupid retreat couldn’t get worse it does. Maybe, I was horrible person in my pass life to have just horrible luck. But I thought, well, there must be someone who might pass by but since Hank and I were on the back end of the south-track group and south-track had three different paths, it seemed unlikely. Although Sean and Alex were behind us so maybe when they come by I could just tell them to help me. And suddenly up ahead, I heard some footsteps.

“All I’m saying is that Bubbles was clearly a better Powerpuff girl and the cuter one in the group,” said Sean.

“What are you saying the leader of the group was obviously Blossom and-“ Alex was starting to say when I cut him off because clearly the best Powerpuff girl was Buttercup.

“Hey guys I need a little help down here,” I said to them.

“Oh MY GOD! What was that?” Sean said in the highest pitch voice I’ve ever heard coming from a beta.

“It was nothing,” Alex said unconvincingly and showing for the first time an emotion other than anger, which was fear.

“Oh for god sake I’m down here,” I practically yelled at them.

“Fuck, run man,” said Sean, who I will literally murder when I get out of here. Or at the very least haunt him. Stupid stoners.

Alex ran right behind him, which led me to be here in the dark with no food or water. Fuck, I’ll probably die here or end up cutting my ankle off with wood kind of like that movie 127 hours and this could have all been avoided if I had a cell phone or better yet if Xavier didn’t insist of being a part of a “ _family_ ” and sending us to this cult like resort.

“Erik!” Xavier yelled out. Of course he would be the one to find me like this just add it to the list. Oh crap, Emma is just going to love this story.

“I’m here Xavier!” I yelled back.

“Oh good, Erik you gave us quite a scare” he said in a voice I could only describe as scared and happy at the same time, which was odd to say the least, “the team have been looking everywhere for you, it was only when Sean said he though he heard someone’s voice in this path below here that I went straight in this direction. He thought it was a ghost, which is, ridicules …” he began to babble as usual. A light hit the top of my head and I look up to see Xavier with a flashlight in his hand and a smile on his face. I kind of wish the earth would just swallow me up and be done with me.

He slowly went down the hill and was in front of me. “I’ll just lean on you since I hurt my ankle and we can climb up the hill and head back to camp” I said with as much dignity as I could muster.

“Nonsense I’ll carry you up to the camp Erik. It’s not a problem” Xavier said dismissively and to grab my hips and my back and carried me bridal style.

“Are you insane Xavier, you can’t just care me up a hill and all the way up to camp, you just can’t” I practically yelled back at him while trying to wiggle my way out of his hold.

“Why? It’s not like it’s that far away,” he said with a smile on his face. That bastard he was so smug just because he could carry all the way up the hill he’ll probably get tired before we reach camp. I looked at his face, he didn’t look tired yet, but he will be even though I look skinny I have it on good authority (my mom) that I have a fat ass.

“Because I weigh a ton Xavier and you’ll probably trip and fall and injure me more.” I looked at his eyes, which I swear, looked like they were glowing in the dark.

He started to laugh at me like it was a joke and said, “You’re lighter than a feather and beside we’re almost there Erik and will go straight to the medical cabin, which is near us anyway.”

So I just crossed my arms in front of my chest and just closed my eyes and went to my happy place. I must have dosed off because I woke up lying on a bed that wasn’t mine. A man who I assume was a doctor was looking at my ankle and said “Well, it’s not broken or sprained but it is tender and sore, so just lay down tomorrow and you’ll be fine and you know what you’ll even be able to attend the party tomorrow night. Just don’t wear high heels, which you don’t need since your taller than a giraffe.”

“That’s great,” Xavier said right next to me, which I just realize he was there, “I’ll take him to his cabin and thank you again.” Crap, he’s going to carry me again.

“Isn’t there like a wheelchair or something, I mean you’ve done enough, Xavier,” I said, hoping, no one notices how faint my voice got.

“I’m afraid not, my boy, but he shouldn’t have any trouble since your skinnier than a tooth pick. You should eat more,” the doctor said while pointing his finger at me accusingly. 

My mouth was just hanging open with no words coming out. First of all I’m not that skinny plus I’m tall, so my bone mass should add more weight to my thin but normal frame. And also no no no no, I do not want Xavier to be near me he always makes my stomach do weird back flips.

“Fine, can you just take me to bed,” I said, trying not sound nerves, which I failed when I realize the double meaning of what I said.  My heart began to beat rapidly I tried to stop, but considering the fact this is as far as I’ve gone to having sex that was an impossible feat.

Charles scooped me up and carried me off to my cabin in silence. I pretended to fall asleep to avoid any more embarrassments tonight. Once we reach my bed, he lightly laid me down as if I were made of glass. He then slowly began to run his fingers in my hair that caused a chill run up my back. He then caressed my face until his thumb was moving back and forth across my lips. Then I felt his face right above my face, oh god, he’s going to kiss me and strangely enough, I wasn’t as angry as much as I should be. Instead of kissing my lips, he kissed my forehead and whispered “Goodnight sleeping beauty.” And that was the last thing a recalled before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. The New beginning of Hell or Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted by the end of the week. And thank you for the support. And comment below if you have a question.

My first conscious thought was that my ankle hurt and then I heard whispering.

“Dude do you think we should wake him up?” Someone said.

“Nah man he looks too peaceful” another person said.

“I don’t know dude, maybe he’s dead and we killed him. Then will be forced to change our identities and go to Mexico,” the first person said.

“Relax will just tap him to make sure he’s awake,” the second person said

“Oh ok.”

At this point I was half asleep, but then I felt a punch in the arm and I became fully awake. There they were idiot one and idiot two or better known as Sean and Alex.

“What the hell it wasn’t enough you almost killed me by leaving me behind now your betting me up too!” I yelled at them.

“Oh My God! We’re so sorry Erik we just came by to give you these flowers and our sincere apologies,” Sean said in his signature high squeaky voice. God you’d think that would have ended after puberty, but apparently not. The flower if you’d call it that was the most hideous color it looked like a pee stain yellow and it smell like that too. Or maybe that was Sean and Alex, who knew at this point.

“You mean those hideously,” but then an idea came into my mind, “beautiful flowers why thank you guys, but you know what would really help me right now would be a special plant that I know you have Sean,” I said as sweetly as possible.

“Oh like hydrangeas because those can kill cats if you don’t know, but yeah I’ll give you those when we get back home” Sean naively said.  So aperently Sean also plants hydrangeas while still being a pothead. Who knew.

Before I could answer Alex said, “No you idiot he means weed.”

“Oh, we don’t have any,” Sean said. He is hands down the worst liar ever.

“Really well then I’ll just talk to Moira and Armando about how you guys were discussing who was the best Powerpuff girl instead of helping me. I’m sure they would interested,” I said, looking straight at them. Normally I wouldn’t be so mean, but right I’m in pain and bored so fuck it.

They looked at each other in panic, I know for a fact Sean likes Moira and Alex likes Armando. All those years of being shy are paying off since it makes you super observant of others.

“Fine here, it’s my last ace ok,” Sean said, giving him a small blunt.

“Great you guys can go now, I forgive you,” I said while holding it.

“So you’ll never say that to anyone,” Alex said.

“Yeah, I promise,” I said, “now leave.”

So they left and a worker of the resort left my breakfast which I inhaled since I hadn’t eaten since yesterdays lunch.  After that I read a book and then I smoked the blunt Sean gave me, I was like three quarters done when I heard the door opening. I threw the remainder of the blunt in the glass juice I had.

Charles I mean Xavier walked in. He looks good in a gray t-shirt and jeans. His hair was combed back. He sat in a chair near my bed. Normally I would start freaking out, but the blunt Sean gave me most have been the good stuff because I feel great. No wonder Sean is so chill all the time I mean right know my boss who could potentially fire me for smoking pot is near me and all a keep thinking is how much a want nachos. I wonder if they serve it at this resort.

“How are you feeling?” Xavier asked with a concerned voice. He kept on looking at me. This isn’t good.

“I am ok.” I look down at my hands, which were quite big, now that look at them clearly.

“Are you sure I mean if there’s anything I could do to make you feel better just ask and I’ll do it.” I finally looked at him and he had an unreadable expression. But then he started to frown. Oh, Fuck. “Why are your eyes red?”

“I cried during the night,” wow, I’m impress normally my panic would cloud a good excuse for my stupid incidents, but know its just so clear, “Yeah, I cried because I was in pain.”

“Then I’ll ask Doctor William to give you painkillers.” Xavier looked panicked, which was weird since I was the one in supposed pain.

“No! I mean I’m fine now.” Thanks to Sean. I dodge a bullet, but once again Xavier began to frown.

“What is that smell?” God dammit was Xavier a Sherlock wannabe, did he all the sudden want to become a cop. Fuck, think fast Erik.

I grabbed his hand and looked straight into his eyes and said, “I just wanted to thank you, if it wasn’t for you I don’t know what would have happened to me, you’re my knight and shining armor.”

He blushed and smiled and said “It was no problem Erik I would do anything for you. You know that right?”

Now it was my turn to blush. I look down and muttered yes. There was a moment, but of course Xavier had to ruin it.

“Who gave you these flowers?” Xavier sounded angry. God, what is with all these questions?

“Sean and Alex gave them to me because they feel bad that they left me and don’t touch them they smell like piss.”

“Oh, well, I’ll just get rid of them.” Xavier stood up and picked up the flowers, but before he got out of my cabin he said, “I’ll see you at tonight’s dance ok”

Wow, that was a close one, although I think Sean weed isn’t as good as I thought since the whole conversion with Xavier left my stomach turning into knots and my heart beating fast.

##################################################################################################################################

When I started to unpack for the dance I notice that the dress I packed wasn’t there, I dumped the remainder of the luggage on the ground only to find in my horror a dress but not the one of my choice. Emma, you son of a bitch, she must have switched dresses. The dress she picked looked like a flapper dress except it reach to the floor. The beadwork was meticulous and intricate and it hitched to the waist and revealed my shoulders. I bought the dress when I first got my job as a reward for my hard work a never wore it because I never had anywhere to wear it at but also because although it was beautiful I never felt I was beautiful enough to wear it.

 Oh well, this is all I got so I put it on. While I was getting ready I kept thinking of Xavier actions normally if it weren’t the fact that it involved him and me, I would say he was interested in me but that was impossible, I mean how could he. He’s rich, handsome, smart, and sometimes even funny. Or maybe he’s just that nice to me because his whole idea of the company being a family. Yeah, that’s it, it must be. Because alphas like Xavier end up with omegas like Gabby. Who were friendly enough and were drop dead gorgeous.

 When I was done, I looked in the mirror and turned my head to the side. I looked ok. The dress was gorgeous but the showed my masculine arms which I hated. My make up was minimal, but I put a little bit of red on my lips, which contrasted with my fair skin and dark green dress. Yeah he’ll never look at me that way.

##################################################################################################################################

I walked into the ballroom, which was both grand and earthy at the same time. I still felt bad when I saw near the edge of the ballroom were Alex and Sean who were gawking at Moira and Armando. God, what losers, but then I thought that their own stupidity might cheer me up. So I snuck up behind them and said, “Hey guys what are you doing?”

Watching them jump up was priceless.

“Dude, you scared us and nothing we were just watching the scenery. And hey is your ankle doing better?” Sean was the king of worst liar in history. He kept glancing at Alex, me, and Moira. I swear how he managed not to pass out was a miracle.

“Yeah, thanks for your herbal medication” I said while wiggling my eyebrows.

“Any time man.”

Moira walked to our side of the ballroom and stop right next to me. “Hey, I heard you took a nasty fall.”

“Yeah, well it thankfully it wasn’t that bad,” I said. When a server passed by with champagne an evil thought came into my mind. I grabbed one of the champagne flutes and said, “But these bubbles certainly helps don’t you think Sean, I just love me some bubbles. “

The look on Sean face was so worth my fall. “Yyyeah, I mean, yeah, who doesn’t.”

Alex snickered while Moira seemed utterly confused. Since you can’t just screw one half of an ass, you have to screw a complete ass to be fair. So I did. “Hey Armando overhear.” I waved at him; he seemed confused, but walked over to our side.  While Alex kept giving me the nastiest glares, well, obviously doesn’t understand what it means to be polite.

“Oh, hey Erik, how are you feeling? And you look amazing.” Armando is the nicest omega I know.

“Thanks and I’m feeling great thanks to this,” I said while rising up the flute I has holding. “I was just telling Alex how the company is blossoming into something great, I mean this company is becoming a true leader in our industry.” Now the look on Alex face was the funniest thing I’ve seen in a long time. A mixture of shock, horror, and anger all flashing across his face, it was amazing.

“I know I’m really proud of our hard work” Armando said, oblivious to what really was happening.

“Yeah, well I’m going to see if they have buttercup flowers, don’t you think they’re the prettiest Sean and Alex?”

“YES!,” they both said in unison. Wow they really do like Moira and Armando. So I left them and went to the craft service table, I really wanted nachos, but I feel like they won’t have any. I saw a figure be right beside me in the corner of my eye.

“Well hello beautiful” Remy said who sounded a lot like Pepe Lew Pew.

“Um, hey Remy.” I put on my face of go away or I’ll kick you in the balls.

Remy began to say, “Listen about today…”

But I stopped listening when I look across the ballroom to find Gabby plastered next to Xavier I mean God can she let go for once. Xavier was dressed in a fitted dark blue suit that contrasted his eyes well. And his hair was combed back messily. While Gabby was dressed in a short strapless dress, I mean this place is classy not some hooker joint.  At this point Remy began to touch my shoulder so I finally looked at him.

“So what do you say?”

“On what?” I asked, man I really should start paying more attention.

Now his hand was moving up and down my arm, “On my proposition-“ but before he could finish or me being able to punch his face, Xavier was right next to me. That was odd he was just across the ballroom seconds ago.

“What seems to be happening here?” Xavier did not look happy, his face looked like when an office machine breaks. His eyebrows smash in the middle, nostrils flaring, very attractive. 

Before Remy could answer I said, “Remy was just leaving weren’t you”

He looked at us and said, “I see,” and walked away. “Thank you once again Xavier.” I looked at him and he was staring at with that same unreadable expression he had before. “Don’t worry about it, that guy, he is a creep. You look very beautiful Erik, like always,” he said.

I was at lost for words. He was probably telling me this to be nice, right. I mean what other explanation is there unless, no that can’t be possible, Xavier, can’t possible actually like me that way. Can he?

“Um, thank you and you look amazing as well.”

“Do you want to walk outside or maybe sit on the benches in the garden its pretty stuffy here.”

“Yeah that would be great,” I replied. We ended up sitting in the garden, which was beautiful, especially with the stars shining down bellow.

I was looking around the garden when Xavier grabbed my hand and put it on his lap. “Erik I need to tell you something or really ask you something.”

I looked into his eyes; he had that same look when we’re talking on the shore of the lake. “Yes,” I simply answered.

“I want to ask if I could have the privilege to court you”

That’s when my brain completely shut down I mean this can’t be true. I probably misheard him I mean what other explanation could there be. Or maybe he is having a quick bout of insanity maybe he ate too many twinkies. Yeah, didn’t someone murder a person because they ate too many twinkies? That’s it, he’s just crazy. At this point I’ve been staring at him too long, so I simply asked, “Are you ok? How twinkies have you been eating?”

His eyebrows shoot to his hairline. “I haven’t been eating twinkies. And maybe this is a shock, but I have been dropping hints over the pass months, but my sister told me to just outright tell you.”

“But you can’t ask me this I’m not beautiful or smart and I know I do not have a good personality,” I said dismissively.  If he didn’t eat a twinkie then someone must of slip him something. But before I could go into who did it Xavier reached out to gently grab my face.

“What are you talking about Erik you’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen. All I kept hearing when I got this job was the beautiful redheaded male omega and then I met you, and you were smart, funny, and sweet. I’d be crazy not to want to court you.”

I couldn’t believe it, but he said it and there was no denying it. “You think I’m beautiful?” Oh god I just became a cliché.

“Yes, no one in the world has your smile, your eyes, or your small waist.”

I kept looking at him, this is real I wasn’t dreaming. I couldn’t help but blush. Then I frown. “But I have been looking like an idiot in front of you for the past months.”

“What are you talking about, you are adorable and I love it when I catch you doing something your not supposed to. You start to blush a beautiful rosy pink like you’re doing now.”

The majority of my brain kept saying this is real, but a small part of it kept saying this wasn’t real. Charles began to gently stroke my cheek and began to lean forward. Oh no, I’ve only been kissed three times in my life. The first time I was the flower girl at the wedding and I was five, I ended up kissing the ring bearer and it lasted four seconds. That one was sweet. The second time I was at my cousin’s birthday party and it was an omega and alpha party. It was spin the bottle I got kissed by an alpha with bad breath and crooked teeth. That one was the worst it was sloppy and thanks to him I got mono and also my mom never allowed me to go to those alpha and omega parties again. The third one wasn’t so bad, I was in college and normally I didn’t go to parties but this time I did. I was leaning against the wall drinking beer when a frat guy grabbed my face and kissed me. That one was good and I would have great if he hadn’t puked all over my brand new shoes afterwards.   So it’s fair to say that I’m pretty sure I’m not that good of a kisser, but I didn’t want reject Xavier since I did kind of like him so I did the second best thing. His eyes were closed and less than an inch away. “Yes! I will allow you to court me,” I said in the highest pitch voice that I swear I thought that I sounded like Sean.

Charles eyes immediately opened up and he smiled. Before he could try to kiss me again, I hugged him. I pulled back and began so saying,” On certain conditions first we will go slow, I’m not a tramp, Xavier, I’m a lady. Second, we will not tell anyone in the office, I do not want people thinking I’m with you so I can get work advantages. The rest of the conditions I will tell you when I can think of more.”

 Charles laughed and said, “I accept all the terms and conditions Erik. Don’t worry if you tell me, the only way to court you was to jump threw fire and wrestle a lion I would do it without having a second thought.” His face looked so honest that it, shocked to the core. I’ve never felt this wanted from anyone before well I’ve never felt this wanted to a person I’m actually attracted to.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”

“It’s getting late how about I walk you to your cabin.” He stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me up. We walked back to my cabin in silence while my mind was racing.

Once we stood in front of my cabin door, he gently grabbed my hand and looked up at me. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Charles.”

He smiled like I gave him the best birthday present when I said his name. “Goodnight, Erik.”

##################################################################################################################################

The following morning we left back to the office and all throughout the bus ride Xavier kept glancing back giving me secret smiles. I kept blushing like a schoolgirl; it was both embarrassing and thrilling. Since we still had a day of vacation everyone left home to rest.

Once I got home, I put on my oversize sweatshirt and my shorts to relax. I felt like cleaning my apartment and blasting on music, but since my mom made me ordered something on her knitting catalogue that would be useful for me to help me find a mate. I left the door open in case I didn’t hear the postman knock he could just walk in for me to sign the paper.

After what Charles said I felt both amazing and scared shitless at the same time. My mind kept telling me, so this is what it feels like to have someone you like actually like you back. I mean he thinks you’re beautiful, and isn’t joking. All those clichés that I used to make fun of came into my mind and I finally understood like “ _beauty is the eye of the beholder_ ” or “ _you’re the light of my life_ ”, maybe just maybe I’m that to Charles. While to rest of the world sees me like shit, he thinks as me as an angel or something.

So I began to blast a song I never felt I could relate until know Katrina and the Waves “Walking on Sunshine”. After that I began to both dance and clean at the same time. I felt so liberated I just couldn’t stop busting a move, I mean, usually I’m like stiff and awkward, but I don’t know this thing I have with Charles makes me feel like a knew liberated me.

Just when I was doing my dance of waving my hand in the air like I just don’t care I heard someone clearing their throat. And to my horror it was Charles. Fucking Charles. Trying to regain composure, I said, “What are you doing here”

His face was so happy like he was a kid opening up presents on Christmas day. That bastard. “I came here to see if you wanted to have lunch with me, but I see that you’re clearly busy um…dancing your heart away.”

Ok just because I find Charles cute doesn’t mean I’m not going to beat that beautiful face up.

“For your information I’m cleaning and what are you doing in my house did you break in and how do you know my address?”

“No the door was open and you should really lock it someone might walk in and be enchanted with your dance moves and might take advantage. And I might have looked into your file at work.”

“Haha, very funny Xavier,” I said it in my most sarcastic tone. 

“No, I’m serious I was enchanted, but I’m I gentlemen, I wont take advantage.”

He leans closer and whispered, “Unless you want me to.”

My blush went all the way up to the roots of my hair. But before I could reply my mother walked in. Oh God, why is this always happening to me. I thought once I got courted with Charles everything would be simple and easy like in the movies but once again they lie.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” I almost screamed.

At this point my mom couldn’t have a bigger smile and completely ignoring my question asked Charles, “Oh Mr. Xavier what brings you here?”

“Mrs. Lehnsherr how lovely to see you. And I’m here asking Erik if he wanted to go to lunch together.”

“Oh, he will love to go won’t you Erik?” At this point my mom was practically jumping up and down joy.

“Um, yeah, I would love to go and mom what are you doing here” I asked her once again.

“Oh, it seems what you ordered on the catalogue was sent to my house instead of your apartment,” God now she was clapping her hands, she makes it seem like I was never going to have a mate, “Erik why don’t you change while me and Charles talk out here.”

It was my worst nightmare and I couldn’t do anything about it. I went to my room and quickly change into slacks and a turtleneck in record time. Once I entered the living room again, my mom and Charles seemed to be easily chatting to one another.

“Ok, well Charles and I will go on are date and you can go mom.”

“Oh of course, and I’ll just go.” She now looked as if she was two seconds from crying. She walked towards Charles to my horror grabbed his hand and said, “Thank you for taking care of my little boy Mr. Xavier.”

“Mom, can you go now.” Oh My God. My mom is going to end my relationship before it even begins.

“Of course.” I walked her to the front door. “Don’t forget to call me tonight and remember don’t give your milk for free no alpha will mate you for life if you do.”

I push her out of my apartment and closed the door.

I turn around and Charles was standing right in front of me with his signature smile with a head tilt to the side. “Shall we go to lunch and I though maybe a walk in the park afterwards?”

“That will be nice,” I answered with a big smile. I hope he doesn’t get scared, but he only seemed to smile wider. That’s good. We walk out of my apartment and headed out of the building. He grabbed my hand and began to intertwine his fingers with my fingers. Maybe this date won’t be that bad.


	4. Stepping out of the Past into the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long but here’s the chapters. I want to thank clearsky66 since their questions help me create a flashback that helped describe Erik. The next chapter will be posted either Monday or Tuesday and sorry once again if there is grammar mistakes. Also sorry for the short chapter.

We walked outside and walked towards I’m assuming his car. His car was beautiful; it was a classic convertible sports car. He opened the door for and I muttered a thank you. He got in and started the car and began to drive. You would think since he has a sports car that he would go over the speed limit or at least drive fast, but no. My worried wart of a mother drives faster than Charles, how we got the restaurant is a wonder since I thought it would take us years.

Once we got there the restaurant look like hipster paradise. It was open with huge glass windows and with recycle paper chandeliers. It was quite beautiful, but I would never admit it. We quickly got seated and I looked at menu everything about it was pretentious, but I ended up deciding to go with a vegetable soup. Once I was done deciding I looked up and saw Charles was looking at me the whole entire time. I couldn’t help but blush.

“So Erik tell me about yourself.”

“There’s nothing really to tell, my mom raised me, I went to an all girl omega school, and then went to the University of Pennsylvania and got my accounting degree. That’s it really.”

Charles eyes immediately light up and a cheeky grin suddenly appeared on his face. “So you went to an all omega school did you wear those plaid skirts and knee high socks.”

Oh my god Charles is a pervert. “You’re a pervert, but if you must know, yes I did wear that and it wasn’t very flattering.”

He leaned back against the chair and tilted his head to the side as if he was in deep thought.

“What?” I asked in confusion.

“Nothing I’m just imagining you in that uniform and I can’t help sorrow at the fact your mother didn’t provide a photo that time during in lunch. “

My cheeks, I’m sure were the same shade of an apple and I hated how only Charles could do that to me “For your information it would have been an unfortunate photo since I had braces and glasses.”

“Oh I’m sure that’s not true and do you still have your uniform?” the look that he was giving me was a combination of cheekiness and the only thing I could describe as lust.

“Yes, and why do you ask?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, just wondering” his cheeky smile was getting on my nerves, but the most annoying thing about it was how much I thought it was cute. I change the subject, “How about we talk about you”

“What do you want to know?” He leaned forward and I couldn’t help but look at his eyes. They were truly beautiful; I mean his eyes were more beautiful than the sky itself. But before I could answer the waiter took are ordered. “What part of England were you born?”

“Nowhere I was born in New York”

I become flustered, how presumptuous of me to think that. “I’m sorry I just assumed since you have a British accent.”

He laughed and said, “No worries most people assume, but I live here until I was five and then move to England with my family to our ancestral home.” Even though he had a smile something dark cross his lovely eyes so I change topics again. We chatted about our favorite TV shows and his love of genetics and how that influenced him to work at Cerebro. We ate and talked, it was really nice and once we were, done we walked towards the park. It was surprisingly empty; we walked until we found a bench near a pond.

I slightly shivered even though I was wearing a long sleeve turtleneck I still felt cold. Autumn was setting in.

“Here come closer,” Charles said. I scooted over and he put his arm around me and dragged me practically on his lap. We were watching ahead when he began to speak, “I was wondering if you are free next weekend?” I could have sworn that Charles was sniffing my hair, which would have been entirely creepy, if I wasn’t sniffing his shirt as well. I liked his scent it was clean and yet still had a forest scent that was nice.

“Yeah, I’m open why?”

“A friend of mine is hosting a charity polo match I was wondering if you wanted to go?”

I said without thinking, “So you’re the rich asshole, I hate.” Crap maybe I shouldn’t be so mean spirited since I do actually like Charles.

“I’m going to assume that’s a yes,” he said with a chuckle.

“Yeah i would love to go and it’s getting late, I should go home.” Realizing that if I didn’t call my mom soon she might actually spontaneous combust.

“Oh right, of course, let me take you home.” I would have complained and say how I can walk by myself and that I didn’t need an alpha to do it, but Charles had that determine look, which meant there was no arguments.

The whole car ride I kept thinking if he was going to kiss me or if I did would I be considered easy and if I didn’t would I be prude, which you can make the argument that I am. Once we got to my apartment complex, he walked me up to my apartment.

We were standing in front of my door, I decided the prude route has been working so far so I wasn’t going to kiss him I was about to say Goodnight. When he leaned over and kissed me. I closed my eyes and prayed I didn’t suck, but by the end of the kissed I didn’t care because even though it lasted less than a minute it was the best kiss of my life. It was soft and gentle at first, then it when slightly deeper while still being light. It made my body shiver with a new feeling I’ve never had before, lust. I was shocked and amazed. When it ended Charles whispered Goodnight and somehow I got into my apartment. Once the door closed I collapsed on the floor. I was so shaken on how terrified yet wonderful the kiss was that I almost didn’t hear the phone ringing. The caller ID stated it was my mom, which meant if I didn’t pick up now, she would call a 100 more time.

I somehow was able to reach the phone and answered, “Yes, mom why are you calling?”

“How was your date?”  
“Fine,” I answered with irritation in my voice. I couldn’t help it, all I wanted to do was to lie on my bed and think about Charles in peace. My mom started to blab on god knows what I wasn’t paying attention until she said, “Oh, you can just tell how much he loves you just by the way he look at you.”

“What! Mom we’re just barely going out he can’t love me yet.” It’s impossible, right?

“Oh Erik you’re so young once an alpha finds its mate, it doesn’t matter how long it is they just fall in love and court them.” My stomach started doing back flips again. “When you have children I hope they have Mr. Xavier eyes.”

“Mom, can you stop I just had my first date with him I do not want to talk about babies right now.” She continued to babble and I started to not to listen again since I was to busy imagining what our baby would look like. I really do hope if I do have Charles babies that they have his eyes.

 #################################################################################################################################

My mood was so high that I didn’t bat an eyelash that I was walking to the worst place on earth, the HR department. I went to Emma’s office that she shared with Angel who was a friend, but I could only trust Emma with this secret. “Emma I need to talk to you, it’s a omega problem. Can we go to the bathroom, I need to show you now?”

“Fine.” She raised an eyebrow and got up. We headed to the bathroom.

“First of all I would like to thank you for changing my dresses that was helpful,” I said sarcastically.

“Your welcome,” she said with a smile.

“Anyway, I just want to tell you,” I made sure all the bathroom stalls were cleared and locked the door of the bathroom,” I’m being courted by Charles.”

“I knew it. I knew he had a thing for you and vise versa I mean the staring and your awkward encounters I just knew it. How did it happen, I mean, obviously he was the one who started it since you’re the most clueless person I ever met.”

Ignoring the jab I said, “Well, I fell and then he rescued me. Then the retreat had that dance and well he pulled me aside in the garden and he asked.”

“Did you have sex?”

“What! No, I’m not I whore Emma” I was outraged I’m not that kind of a girl.

“Yeah, I figure since you’re a prude and he’s a gentleman.”

God Emma can be so annoying sometimes; I wonder why we’re still friends.

“Were going to lunch together.” She said like a command instead of a question.

“What! Why?” I was so confused and annoyed once again. Leave it to Emma to ruin my good mood.

“So we can go shopping for your first date outfit.”

“I’ve already had my first date”

“And you’re only telling me now,” she said with irritation in her voice like it was my fault, “what did you wear and please tell me it wasn’t a turtleneck because if it was I will scream.”

“It might have been,” I mumbled.

“God Erik I don’t understand you I know you have good style, but you insist on dressing like you’re a nun or a pilgrim. I know you went to that all omega school, but you’re not there anymore, you don’t have to dress that way anymore. And besides Charles may like you, but people like Gabby will do whatever it takes to get her claws into Charles.”

Emma was right, I did dress covered up, but it wasn’t because of what she thought. You see, even though my mom sent me to an all omega school trying to protect me from alphas she forgot one thing to protect me from. Which was omegas specifically omega bitches.

_I was walking down the hallway with my head down. Hoping that no one would notice me, which could happen since I was skinnier than a toothpick, but my giant red pimples were sometimes too bright to ignore. Hence why I was looking down, but I forgot to look up to make sure I didn’t run into anyone. Which I did all my books that I was holding were scattered into the ground. I began to pick them up, but the person above me began to kick them across the hallway. I knew who it was even before I looked up. It was Madge and her group of hyena friends. Madge was the most popular girl in school with her perfect skin, hair that was naturally glossy, and her perfectly shaped body, it wasn’t that hard to believe why._

_“Oh my, what do we have here if it isn’t Frankenstein,” she said. Her friends. “Why are you leaving school so early from school, getting prepared for the dance?” The dance was once a year event where the all alpha school will come and the dance would be chaperoned of course. The most popular alpha, of course, asked Madge; of course they both would be queen and king of simpleminded in my book._

_“No, I wouldn’t go to that archaic thing you call of a dance.” I said it with the angriest and fierce tone I could muster._

_“Oh, that’s rich the only reason why you’re not going is because no one wants to go with you. I mean, look at your skinny legs, taller than a giraffe, and a face that can make grown man cry. Who would want you?” she sneered at while her hyenas laughed._

_“I don’t need an alpha and I least I know I don’t have to spread my legs to make an alpha like me.” I stood up and look her straight in the eye._

_Madge face, which before looked smug, turns quickly to into ice. “Oh, but Frankenstein, who would ever want to fuck you look at your arms so masculine, and your face full of zits and not to mention your less than attractive personality always arguing and pigheaded that you are. Which alpha would want that? But the funniest thing is that you do want an alpha even if you say you don’t but you know what I’m telling you is true no alpha will ever truly want you.” She was so close to my face. She then, laughed and pushed pass me, her friends followed gaggling behind her._

_I quickly picked up my books and ran home. Once I reached my house it was empty since my mom was still at work. I ran to my room and locked the door. I looked in front of the mirror and stared at myself. Madge was right; I was hideous all of the insults kept flashing forward. I covered the mirror with a blanket I couldn’t handle looking at myself anymore. I threw myself into my bed and curled into a ball and began to cry, I kept thinking over and over. “Who will ever want me?”_

I looked up and Emma for the first time showed an emotion I didn’t know she was capable of, sadness. “Oh Erik you know I was joking. Charles is clearly crazy about you.”

It was only then I realize I was crying. “It isn’t that it’s just how can that be possible I mean, look at.”

She looked confused, then she had a sharp look, “Erik you do realize your drop dead gorgeous right.”

My silence answered that question effectively.

“Oh, I see Erik, were you bullied when you were in school?”

“What does that have to do anything,” I said angrily.

“By that answer it is a yes and it matters in the ugly duckling syndrome.” She handed me a piece of toilet paper to wipe away my dry tears.

“The what?”

“The ugly duckling syndrome is when an ugly child becomes a beautiful adult, but still believes it’s that ugly child.”

“You’re calling me an ugly child. Gee, thanks Emma that makes me feel better”

“All I’m saying is that you are clearly a beautiful omega that still feels that you’re that ugly child don’t let that insecurity hold you back because that will definitely affect your relationship with Charles.”

I didn’t want that at all. “What do I do?”

“Well, first you have to get over the ugly stage in your life and realize that you’re one hot piece of ass, I mean Charles obviously thinks that and second stop trying to hide and embrace your body so I suggest to go shopping.”

“All right, I’ll go.”

“Great I can’t wait.”

##################################################################################################################################

The store we went to was intimidating it stood two stories high with their marvel floors. I wanted to run passed it, but Emma dragged me into the store. We were bombarded it with people asking if we needed help, of course Emma quickly dismissed them with one single look.

“Do you know where your next date will be?” she asked while she was looking through a rack.

“Yeah, some charity polo match this weekend.” I grabbed a sweater that looked like it was made from big bird feathers.

“Oh, you mean Tony Stark annual charity polo match,” Emma said while her eyes seemed to go huge, ”Ok, don’t panic, we can find an outfit here.”

“How do you know about this event?”

“How don’t you know about it? Tony Stark does it every year and please tell me you at least know who he is.”

“Yeah playboy douche bag.” Everyone knew who he was since he always seemed to land on the front-page covers on tabloid magazines with his antics.

“That douche bag is Charles good friends so I wouldn’t say that in front of him.”

Great, just great I’ll probably will have to spend some time with him. Whatever as long as Charles with me I should be fine. The next half hour of my lunch was spent with Emma finding a dress for the polo charity date and outfits for future dates. In total three dresses, my favorite one was the polo match dress, which as slightly above knee length dress that was brown and had white polka dots. The other one was a gorgeous long red dress that had a slit on the side above the knee and had a chiffon strap wrapping around the neck. The last one I was on the fence, but Emma insisted I needed a cocktail dress so I picked a one-strapped green dress that was above the knee. Then I bought one causal date outfit, which were skinny white jeans and a jean top and then for accessories two strappy heels. Now that I have my battle suits I can truly fight for my sweet perverted British accent man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brown polka dot dress is from Pretty Women and the red dress is from Emma Stone Gangster Squad red dress, just so you know.


	5. The Horses Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m so sorry I was having a bit of a writers block. The next chapter should be up this week or next week. Also thanks for the comments and kudos I really appreciate it.

I sat inside a gazebo that was located in a beautiful garden. The garden had red and yellow roses that looked that they have barely blossomed. The gazebo itself had ivy and flowers wrapped around each pillar and roof. I was wearing a beautiful regency dress with the muslin pattern being white with pink flowers. I was reading a book of poetry when suddenly someone behind me grabbed me from behind. I screamed the person covered my mouth before I could use my book as a weapon when the person spoke, “It’s me Charles.”

I quickly turned around to see it was in fact my beloved Charles come back from the horrible war. “Oh Charles, my love, you’ve finally come back to me. I have been waiting for you for so long I was so scared you would never come back.” I threw my arms around his neck and got teary eyed.

He stood up dragging me up with him and holding for dear life. “I would have come to you no matter what, no war would have separated of my true love.” He held my face with his hands and began to passionately kiss me. The kiss was amazing just like I remember it. Eventually my body was on one of the pillars while Charles was still kissing me. Even though it pained me we had to stop, it was improper to kiss in public even if it was your fiancé. “Please not here Charles lets just go home.”

“I can’t wait anymore more my love. I must have you now.”

I weakly tried to push him off, but it was no use I had to have him as well. I needed to know that he was alive and with me forever until my last breath. So I kiss him back with passion as much as I could. I ran my hands through his hair and his hands began to slowly go underneath my dress when I heard a twig suddenly snapped and a groan. I stopped moving my lips and push my head to the side, which Charles interpret to kiss my neck, which was really nice, but not helping at the moment. “Charles someone is out there.”

Then suddenly monsters more specifically zombies crashed in the gazebo. Charles immediately stood in front of me and had an ax in his hand. Wait. Where did the ax come from and also zombies don’t exist. Charles with a frown on his face began to swing and dismember zombies. Suddenly one was behind me grabbing my hair and I began to scream. “Let me go.” But that zombie began to say over and over “Wake up my precious. Wake up.”

 

I open my eyes and saw my mom petting my hair with a smile on her face. I immediately scream. “Erik calm down.”

I my arms and legs became like an air dancer use in car dealerships. God have I woken up to another nightmare. “What are you doing here and how did you get in?!

“I used the key of course and stop screaming. I have made breakfast so get up.” She walked out of my tiny bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

I got up and headed towards the kitchen. Wait I didn’t give her any key to get into my apartment. “Mom, how did you get a key to my apartment I didn’t-“

What the actual fuck my whole kitchen was rearranged. My mouth actually dropped to the floor. “What have you done?”

“Isn’t nice I finally organized your kitchen. It was utter chaos before and now it can actually function properly.” The counters were cleaner, but everything else was just wrong it looked like a Pottery Barn catalog gone wrong.

“Mom it was organized I had three sections, it was stuff I eat, vegetables, and other.” I mean, come one everything was just perfect before and I knew where everything was.

“You mean junk food, a banana, and what appears to be guacamole.”

“For your information mother it was applesauce. And you interrupted me how did you get a key to my apartment I didn’t give you one.” God, why did she insist on cleaning my stuff and rearranging it. It’s going to take me weeks to fix this. Or maybe a day if I binge watch lifetime movies today and I think today is women who kill marathon God those are soo good.

“Oh, I just had your key copied you know there’s one of those shops on this street and the shop keeper was so nice I would have asked for his number for a date for you but his index finger was longer than his ring finger which means low sperm count. And anyway, it all worked out for the best you have Charles, who also happens to have a rather long ring finger I might add.”

At this point both of my hands are covering my face in horror of what my mother did and said. I do not know where to begin with that mess. “First of all mom you need to stop listening to Deborah (or crazy Deborah as I like to call her since she is a part time psychic and a part time maker of sock puppets) since that is not science just a myth and second of all when you stole my key did you actually read it you see it says DO NOT COPY.” I grabbed my keys and showed her the evidence to her face.

“Oh, don’t be silly Erik that only applies to drug dealers or clowns, not mothers now sit down so we can eat alright.”

I sat down in front of my mom and as she put a plate of scrambled eggs and milk in front of me. She sat right in front of me and proceeded to eat the eggs. Which was odd since she always waited for me to start, but whatever I’m too traumatize to even think properly. I got a spoon full of eggs and shoved it in my mouth and suddenly today got even worse before it actually began. I quickly grabbed the glass of milk and started to drink it to wash away the bad taste, but it did the opposite somehow I swallowed it. I quickly ran towards one of the cupboards where I hold my cups only to find cereal. God dammit, why did my mom force me to eat a dish that taste like feet and now I can’t find a cup. So I ran towards the sink and stuck my head to the side while the faucet was running to get the bad taste out of my mouth.

“Erik what are you doing”

“I’m trying to wash away the poison you gave me.”  
“Oh, stop being a drama queen it’s not poison its soy egg and soy milk its healthy. I just thought now that you are in a relationship that you need to stay fit, you know some omegas let themselves go and that’s why no one ends up mating them in the end. I just don’t want that to happen to my beautiful princess.”

This is so beyond worse than that time my mom tricked me into eating low fat yogurt. “Mom, can we skip the topic of my health and go into something more pleasant like, oh, I don’t know the weather.”

“Alright, there’s a chance of rain and how was your date with Charles?”

Of course now my mother has finally revealed the true reason why she came. The cleaning, rearranging, and criticizing of my ass was all just the entrée of the real meal. I looked down and said, “Well, mother if you must know the date was……”

 _The white tent was huge holding all of the_ crème de la crème _of the upper crust of society. I was looking ahead into the field and watching the game and I still do not know who is winning when I felt someone beside me. I turn to my left and saw Charles holding two flutes of champaign. “Thank you.”_

_“So do you like the game?”_

_“To tell you the truth all I know about polo is that it involve horses, sticks, balls, and men, which now that I’m thinking about sounds like a bad porno film.” I said the last part without thinking and before I could take it back or make an excuse Charles was laughing, which was good since eventually he would have found out my sense humor._

_“Come on, I know the best seat in the house to watch the game properly.”_

_He grabbed my hand and led me to the corner of the tent. “Charles you do realize that you can’t actually see the match from here right”_

_He smiled and said “That’s not the game no the real game is crazy hat.”_

_“How does the game works?” I mean I assume it does involve something to do what crazy hats omegas were wearing right now. I mean I felt out of place when I first arrive that I wasn’t wearing an extinct bird on my head. Although I did get complements from my brown polka-dote dress that I was wearing._

_“You pick a hat and then the other person will make a judgment on the person’s life based on the hat.” I just notice that Charles was still holding my hand, which was nice since even though they were not as long as mine they were nice and big and warm._

_“How do you win in this game?’_

_“Oh both players win, now you pick a hat first since you’re new to the game.” Now he was leaning close to me and whispering into my ear. This is great, so I leaned towards him to show that I appreciate his affection._

_“Alright, how about the black hat with what appears to be chaetae feathers making a flower.” Oh god now his draping his arm around me and pulling me closer. Ok, don’t panic, just relax and breathe._

_“Oh, that’s easy the feather obviously mean that she is a humanitarian and the glitter on the hat means she is a wizard and the leopard shoes means she is half lion.”_

_We both laughed and I turned my head and began to stare at him. God, he is so handsome when he smiles. We began to lean forward and I slightly turned my head to the side to give him a much needed kissed when we were rudely interrupted by none other than Tony Stark himself._

_“Hey Charles how is it been and who is this lovely omega you have here?”_

_God, he is just a sleaze ball of assholeness. I mean, even the suit he is wearing like instead of going classy like Charles, who is wearing a dark blue suit open collar, but only two buttons being open while fucking Stark has this shirt open enough to see his disgusting chest hair._

_“Erik, this is my old friend Tony, Tony, this is Erik.”_

_“Ah, so you’re the famous Erik well one thing is sure is true Charles he is totally out of your league.” Stark laughed with what I could only assume is his omega escort/date who wore a short low cut dress. I mean, who does that other than Gabby of course. And also I was totally not out of Charles league if anything he was out of my league, but I wasn’t about to remind him of that he might actually notice this and leave me so I decided another tactic to show my displeasure._

_“I actually think we’re both in each others league and do you know where the bathrooms are?” I really wanted to get out of here since I wanted to make sure my makeup hasn’t melted away to reveal my actual face._

_Stark raised his eyebrows, but still had that stupid smile on his face. “It’s inside my house just go past the main fountain enter the door from there turn the left and is the third door.”_

_I got up and began to walk what seemed like forever towards the garden. The thing is fucking Stark has like a millions of fountains and a millions of doors so I made a guess and entered the house. The house itself was one of those Spanish inspired houses. That being said I kept opening doors to find a bathroom after the fourth one I got frustrated. Then I heard a cough behind me. I turned around and saw Stark, standing there. “Hey Stark, can you point out where the bathroom.” But while I was speaking, he walked closer to me I mean way too close for comfort._

_“So Erik you know I own over 20 pieces of property.” He stepped closer to where I was standing._

_“Good for you.”_

_He leaned in and placed his hand on my hip, which immediately send red flags._

_“I’m twice as rich as Charles maybe you should dump him-“ before he finished that horrible thought I began to beat the shit out of him with my clutch which turns out are useful other than holding gum, money, and makeup._

_“You piece of shit what do you think I am a whore, do you really think a give a shit about your money.” At this point Tony was on the floor trying to cover his face I was right in the middle of hitting him on his stomach when I heard Charles say, “What in the world is happening?”_

_“Charles this is not what it seems, I mean I was hitting Stark but he tried to hit on me and treated me like a whore and he also touched me.” God, I so did not want him to see me so unladylike I mean I hoped I could hide my aggression until we got married. Well, there goes that dream. Charles face turned into shock, then anger._

_Stark finally spoke up other than saying please stop. “I was just putting on the test how was I supposed to know he would turn into the fucking hulk.”_

_“I told you Tony not to do that anymore.” Charles ran his hand threw his hair, which made his dumb hair sexier. Dammit concentrate._

_“What test? Is this some kind of joke did you plan this so you can ridicule!”_

_“What! NO this isn’t what you’re thinking-.“ Charles face turned red and he seemed shocked. Well good I hope he is shocked for revealing his stupid game. I couldn’t handle anymore and I ran towards the garden and apparently into a never-ending maze. At first I didn’t notice since I kept thinking Charles tricked me, maybe it’s like that movie_ _Dinner for Schmucks, where the rich assholes bring the biggest losers to this event and make fun of them secretly. I mean I know it’s a movie but maybe it’s based on an actual event. I kept feeling like an idiot for falling for Charles, how could I ever think anyone could actually be interested in me. I while I was thinking this I slowly began to realize that I was stuck in a garden maze. At first I tried not to panic but as time went on I realize I was going to die alone in a stupid maze. It was turning dark when I heard a voice in the distance. So either someone is near me or I’m hallucinating. I followed to voice until I realize who it was. Charles, and his stupid British accent saying “Erik, are you here. Erik let me explain” I would rather die alone than see Charles right now, but I reached a dead end and as I turned Charles found me._

_“There you are I was so worried about you.” He actually had the audacity to look relief. But God he was so handsome wait stop it Erik he’s an asshole._

_“I don’t know why since you obviously only wanted me for some sick game.”_

_I tried to walk away with my head held high, but Charles blocked the entrance._

_“Let me explain what happen and if you don’t believe me or agree with me then you can go.”_

_“Fine go ahead” I waved my hand and looked away._

_“I long time ago Tony notice a pattern with the omegas I pursued which they only seemed to want my money so he put it upon himself to put them to a test to make sure that they actually wanted me not my money. I told him not to do it with you I mean I trust you wouldn’t care about my money and know you obviously hate me so I would understand if you don’t want to see me again.”_

_His eyes got bigger and the sadness it held was so heartbreaking. I am a complete idiot I hurt him. I hurt my sweet Charles. I stepped closer to him only a couple inches away._

_“Charles how many times did they actually accepted Stark’s offer?” Charles looked down and muttered how it didn’t matter. I couldn’t handle it anymore, so I hugged him hard. “Charles, I’m so sorry next time I will let you explain instead of storming out, I promise.”_

_He pulled back but still held me. “Erik you have nothing to apologize and if you forgive I promise you never to do this again.”_

_“Oh Charles of course I forgive you if anything, I’m glad it happened at least now you know without a doubt that I care about you, only you Charles and not your money.”_

_“Still, it shouldn’t have happened.” He had that determined look on his face again. His brow furrowed, eyes piercing. It was the sexiest thing ever so; I did what only a sane person would do and kissed him._

_I was in the middle in a mind-blowing kiss when something did explode. I jumped up and accidently hit Charles head. “Oh god are you ok Charles, I think an explosion happen, maybe were under attacked or something.”_

_Charles was rubbing his forehead, but still manage to smile and said, “No sweetheart it’s just the fireworks see.” He pointed up and long and behold it was fireworks._

_I looked at Charles and my heart fluttered at a alarming rapid rate. This time he kissed me._

“…. it was nice.” I smiled dreamily thinking about the make out session that happened in the maze. I looked up and to my horror my mom looked like she was about to cry.

“Oh Erik this is it now you’ll probably be mated in five months if you do everything right then you’ll get married within a year. Oh, we should start organizing.”

“Mom for the last time just stop, please stop.” I buried my face with my hands.

“All I’m saying its better to plan early look what happened to Jenny…”

I stopped listening and started thinking about my Charles.


	6. A Virgins Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m sorry for taking long but my schedule has been crazy busy and the next chapter will probably be posted in thanksgiving but this story will be over hopefully by the end of the year. I want to say thanks to the people who comment and I will take suggestions.

It’s been a month since the Stark fiasco and since then Charles and our relationship hasn’t had any more hitches. We still haven’t told anyone at work and if I had my way they would never know even after we had are first baby (I really want the baby to have Charles beautiful eyes). It’s kind of terrifying how quickly I’ve fallen for that blue-eyed Brit, but I couldn’t help it and it wasn’t my fault.  And it wasn’t just the fact that I was falling for him it was also the fact that I was also doing things I normally do. Like socializing, meeting new people that I normally wouldn’t want to meet, and like right now watching a soccer game.

Charles plays a recreational league and their team name is called X-Men, which Charles claims is because of the X chromosome that men have hence X-Men but I’m pretty sure it’s because Charles last name initial is X and since he’s the team captain of the team. Anyway, at first I was a little reluctant since I really don’t like sports since I don’t see the appeal of watching meat head alphas smash into each other, but if I had to chose soccer would probably be ok and since Charles was in it, it had to be more than ok. What I didn’t realize how sexy Charles would be, I mean he’s wearing white shorts that showed off his ass perfectly and a blue shirt that complemented his eyes beautifully.  And the way he played with aggression, precision, and yet still a sense of humor to it all.

So the past hour I’ve been lusting after Charles to the point I shockingly got wet down there which was a first since normally that only happen when I was kissing Charles not just staring at him. Now I understand the hype about porn except if I was able to pick the perfect porn for me it would be Charles playing soccer or him just working out shirtless. That image just made my mouth water. Then I was rudely interrupted to leave the bleachers and the exit to right in an orderly fashion by the announcer. Wait the game is over, who won? I looked at the scoreboard and the numbers where cleared. This isn’t good Charles would think that I didn’t pay attention to the game which isn’t technically not true since I was paying attention to one of the players of the game it just so happened to be Charles. God next time I go the Charles game I will bring a camera for later use. Ok Erik do not panic just ask someone. Most of the bleachers were cleared except for a janitor, well that will have to do.  “Excuse me, sir, do you happen to know who won the game?”

“Did you not watch the game omega? What were you doing painting your nails?”

I totally do not need to deal with a sexist pig right now. “Look, if you just answer the question I will give you..” I put my hand in my jean pocket and found two dollars and a buss token.” Two dollars and a buss token.”

He grabbed the two dollars from my hand and said “X-Men won by 2-1.”

I saw Charles near the bleachers, but instead of his uniform he was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans.

I practically ran towards him and hugged him. He chuckled and said, “I guess you really enjoyed the game.”

“You were amazing.” I said when I finally stopped hugging him and that’s when I notice he took a shower, which was a shame since I wanted to know how he smelled after a workout if he smelled just as good as he looked but it would be too weird to ask. And anyway, he looked amazing now with his wet hair adorably sticking out in different directions.

He smiled and said, “Thank you and we should probably get going if we don’t want to be late for the reservation.”

“Let me call-“ I didn’t finish the sentenced because I saw over ten missed calls from my landlord. “Fuck”

Charles looked worried. I listen to one of the many voicemails my landlord made and was shocked.

“What is it Erik?”

“My apartment was robbed.”

##########################################################################################################################################

By the time we arrive to my apartment my landlord was standing outside with a sneered on his face. Alongside two cops, one who looked like a alpha wolf man who was smoking even though it was against regulation asshole thought he was above the law. While the other cop look like a pleasant enough omega woman with a slight gap in her front teeth.

“What exactly happen?”

“Well the robbers appeared to have kicked down the door open then proceeded to take most of your electronics I could show and you can go inside the rest of the things they took.” The omega pulled out a form and proceeded to walk inside my apartment. 

She was right my tv was stolen, which was already broken also my laptop was taken thankfully I left my work laptop at work. The robbers also took my fucking toaster, which I get the last laugh since it smells like a fish as if they have one. When I was done, I handed the report.

“We will put this on record and we’ve already taken fingerprints and photos of the crime, but we will suggest to stay with somewhere else tonight.”

She walked outside my apartment at this point I found it odd that my Charles I mean Charles wasn’t with me when saw something horrific happening right before my eyes.

Since we’re in the 21st century, most people are very accepting of alphaniesm, which is when an alpha instead of being attracted to an omega or even a beta was attracted to another alpha same for Omegesiesm except the opposite. Of course, there are people who think that it is inhumane, but most sane people don’t agree with them. I for one I’m one of them who believes that people can be whomever they want its none of other people business that is if they want anyone other than MY CHARLES. Like right now this stupid idiot head too small for his body is flirting with MY CHARLES, this is the reason why people hate cops.

“I mean after my shift ends are you sure you do not want to go to this bar it was really good beer.” The alpha asshole said gruffly. Charles looked a mixture of apprehension and ever so slightly disgust. Then he did the unthinkable that monster touched MY CHARLES shoulder. I saw red.

“Excuse me, but that alpha your harassing that is too nice and polite to reject your invitation and maybe if you actually pay attention here like your colleague you might catch the robbers instead of flirting if you call it that which is really a form of wild beast sniffing an innocent ass.” By the time I was done ranting everyone was staring at me as if I was an alien. Although Charles did look amused of the whole speech I made

“We should probably go know come on Logan.” The omega proceeded to walk down the hallway.

“Here,” Logan or more like a man with no razor handed a card to Charles, “Call me if you have another robbery or something.”

The little beast won’t stop! I quickly grabbed the card from his hand before Charles could get it. “He won’t be needing that besides I already have your colleague card and she seems more competent than you’ll ever be.”

He stepped forward and was about to say something. Charles to my left quickly began to stand right in front of me which wasn’t necessary, I could easily take this beast down I would just need to have a shot of rabies after since he’s probably infected.

“Logan now!” the omega was way firmer than me and slowly Logan retreated and went with his partner. Not before overhearing her say “ You idiot, I told you never flirt with an alpha bound mate, omegas are more vicious than a snake.”

My landlord looked unamused of the transaction that just happen. “Look Lensherr I put in new locks that should hold up now and here’s the key I’ll charge for, the looks when your next payment is due.” He then proceeded to walk away.

“Hey that’s not fair, I don’t have to make for new locks I’m the one who got robbed.”

“I actually its in the contracted that you signed before you moved in that I actually can charge you.” He walked away to his hellhole that I assume is his apartment.

I hated that guy. One of these days I will actually take my time and read my contracted, but it’s so long who has the time. I slowly began to turn towards Charles but surely enough, he has that stupid head tilt with his stupid but beautiful eyebrow arch. While I was looking his sparkling eyes, something hit like a ton of bricks, I forgot to make sure something was not missing the most important thing I own. I practically ran into the apartment and into my bedroom, it was a mess drawer thrown everywhere. I looked around and I saw it on the ground my music jewelry box. I used to have a necklace that my dad gave me before he died, but I lost it a long time ago and it would have broken my heart if I would have lost the last thing my that gave me the music jewelry box. My father made it for my birthday months before the crash. It played my favorite German lullaby, Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf, the one my dad and mom used to sing to me before bed. After the car crash my mom stopped singing it since it brought too many memories so I would play the jewelry box to go to sleep. If I closed my eyes, I could still hear his voice. The outer appearance of the music box didn’t look damaged, but as soon as I open it the lullaby didn’t play since some of the parts were missing.

I couldn’t hear Charles footsteps as I clung to my broken music box and heard him say, “Look Erik you shouldn’t feel embarrassed about what happened –“

I turned around and I realize I was crying.

“What’s wrong?” Charles kneeled down next to me and had a look I’ve never seen, terrified.

“It’s broken and it was the only thing I have left from my dad.” At this point I was sobbing so I wasn’t sure if he could actually understand me.

He held me for what seemed hours until I finally calmed down. He finally spoke once I stopped shaking, “Go grab your stuff so you can stay at my apartment.”

I pulled back wide eyed and said unconvincingly, “No its fine I don’t want to burden you and besides I got new locks.”

Charles sighed and gave me a look that said there wouldn’t be any arguments.

“Fine.” I got up, grabbed my gym, back grabbed a couple of spare clothes and bathroom essentials.

We left my apartment in silence and drove to his house in silence. The whole day was filled with up and down emotions that it took a toll on my which led me to fall asleep in his car.

##########################################################################################################################################

I woke up in a place I didn’t recognize. At first I freaked out until I remember I was at Charles place. I’ve never actually been to his apartment so it was interesting to see it. Before I truly knew him I thought his apartment would be modern cold with dark hues instead now I know his apartment couldn’t be that since it had to be warm like him, which it was. It had an old Victorian feel with the headboard being slightly Victorian inspired and had shelves in with stuffed books. That when I realize that a.) I was in my underwear and b.) I was the only one sleeping in bed which means Charles must have slept somewhere else. I felt a little nerves of the idea of Charles taking off my clothes, but I know he didn’t do anything else since I’m pretty sure I would have known if he had taking my virginity. I got up and quickly change clothes, brush my teeth and left the bedroom.

It led to the living room where I found Charles fast asleep on the couch. I quietly walked towards him. I kneeled next to him and couldn’t help but stare at him. I know it’s creepy and a cliché to watch someone sleep, but he was so peaceful and adorable he since he had a little bit of drool on his left side and would slightly snore ever so often. I could have stared at him for hours. His eyelids suddenly open and a flash of ocean blue eyes stared at me. My face quickly turned red and before I could give a weak explanation, Charles began to speak to him.

“Hey how are you feeling?” He sat up and his hair was adorably messy.

“I’m fine,” I felt so embarrassed for the freak out I had yesterday,” I’m so sorry about yesterday the whole jealousy and me being hysterical.” I looked down.

Charles hand gently grabbed my face and lifted my head so I could meet his eyes, “Erik don’t worry about what happened yesterday, I can understand what it feels like when I lost my dad, my mom sold all his possessions and the only thing I have left of him is his mendals legacy book and I would be heartbroken without it and as for the jealousy I actually think it’s cute and that guy was hitting on me so don’t worry.”

I felt a weight lifted.

“Come on lets eat breakfast and then we can figure out what do to do today.”

Considering the last time I ended up cooking I almost blew up the kitchen, Charles ended up cooking French toast. By the time we were done eating, we decided to stay in and watch a documentary about humans and Neanderthals and how the Neanderthals became extinct. Everything was going great until we started to make out. Which wasn’t itself actually it was very pleasant indeed, but the other times this happened I was always to stop it from going any further. This time there was no escape I can’t pretend I have to sleep early or my mom needs me right away or that Emma needed me because she had explosive diarrhea. I couldn’t make an excuse and it wasn’t that I didn’t want to have sex I mean we had to do it sometime soon or the bonding ceremony kind of painful. But I just didn’t want Charles to know that I was a pathetic virgin I mean it’s cute to be one when you’re adolescent maybe early 20s its stop being cute when your near your thirties. Then it becomes crazy cat lady territory. It’s not like I don’t want it to happen, but I know I lack experience and I don’t want something embarrassing happening and considering my track record I think it’s very likely it will happen. But it’s become extremely hard recently both figuratively and literally, like right know Charles has me pin down on the couch kissing me softly yet firmly. My bottom up shirt is opened up and started to gently rub my nipples, which started to make the pits of my stomach warm and slick rapidly leaving my ass. Ok Erik don’t freak out your enjoying maybe it’s time. So I let myself until Charles other hand that was previously stroking my hair decided to touch my cock. Then sirens and alarms started ringing in my head.

“Charles stop.” I pushed him off me, which led him to fall on the ground.  “Oh my god! Charles are you ok?”

I helped him get up and sit down on his couch. “I’m fine and are you ok yourself I didn’t accidently hurt you?’

The mere idea of Charles hurting me was laughable I mean Charles way to nice too intentionally hurt me let alone unintentionally. But I knew it was time for Charles to know I mean he might think that I don’t like him, which is furthest from the truth. At this point Charles was talking.

“I know you’re a virgin and I don’t want to-“

“Look Charles … wait what did you just say?”

“Which part?” Charles did the head tilt god I hate that. Ok really like it, but its too distracting.

“The virgin part.”

“Oh, look Erik I don’t care if you’re a virgin I just want you to be ready so I won’t put you any pressure if you want to wait until the actual bonding ceremony then I’ll wait.”

My heart was lifted at the thought of Charles actually willing to do that while my brain thought he was an idiot for waiting that long.

“Charles thank you for saying that and I don’t want to wait for the bonding ceremony but I’m not ready just yet.”

“I understand.”

“Out of curiosity how did you know I was a virgin.”

“Well you kept on stopping every time we went too far and the excuses you made. By the way your not a very good liar.”

“What! I have you know I’m an excellent liar.”

I looked at him in the eye and Charles gave me a smirk that told me he knew everything.

“Oh my god, wait the brown lipstick”

“Yeah you did look adorable though with it not a lot of people can pull that off and it’s also admirable how far your willing to go for a lie.”

I was so angry that I started to hit him with a couch pillows.  Charles just kept on laughing. All in all it was an excellent way to spend a Saturday. 

##########################################################################################################################################

The HR department had their annual one on one meeting with the staff that was mandatory. I would have called in sick as usual, but since I’m living with Charles it was hard to do that since he was technically my boss. So hence why I’m sitting across Emma asking me literally the dumbest thing known the man.

“My goal in life is to not murder someone and right now you make it really difficult.”

“Look Erik I really don’t want to do this either, but we only have one more question left so just answer it.”

“Fine. Well all my goals are being fulfilled as we speak I’m on top of my job, I have an amazing boyfriend and I will be bounded soon so yeah everything is perfect.”

“So you finally had sex.”

For some reason it gave me a flashback of what happened on Sunday. On Sundays I have lunch with my mom. I almost forgot and when I remembered Charles insisted to come.  To say I was unhappy with the situation would be the underestimate of the year. My mom was almost crying the throughout the lunch and I accidently made a slip up and told here about the whole robbery situation and she made a surprising suggestion.

_“Why don’t you just live with Charles?” my mom was looking at me in a way I could only describe as a cat playing with its prey._

_“Mom! We haven’t discussed this.”_

_“Well, I don’t see why, since it makes sense, I mean you’ll be bonded soon enough anyway, might as well make the process easier and by the way you should probably send in your bonding request papers to the hospital, a mean it gets hectic over the holidays.”_

_Before I could answer Charles started to talk, “Well, I’m almost done with the paperwork for the bond ceremony but I’ll send it tomorrow to the hospital and I think Edie is absolutely right I would feel more comfortable knowing that you are living with me safe and sound.”_

_Charles smiled at me, but I could see a small insecurity in his eyes as if I would ever reject him. “As long it is no bother and I pay half the rent its fine.”_

_“Well, speak about the details and Edie may you please point out where your bathroom is located.” (We agree with much argument that I would pay the electricity bill)_

_“Oh is down the hall on the left.”  
As soon as Charles is gone, my mom turned around and said,” Please tell me you haven’t given your special flower away, but as soon as he turns it those forms its fine that you do and if anything, more practical I will not tell how many of my friends waited and how painful the results that was. And it will keep Charles in line if you use your omega wilds, but of course that won’t be too necessary since he’s a sweetheart…”_

_I stopped listening after a while to traumatize of what I heard. Hoping Charles would come out soon so we could go far, far away from here._

“That is none of your business.”

“So no. You need to do that I know Charles is a saint, but he could only be a saint so long, especially since there are always omega snakes waiting to take your spot.”

“Thanks for the advice, but that won’t be necessary Charles is great and he’s willing to wait until I’m more comfortable. Have a nice day.” I walked out and headed towards the restrooms. I immediately went to the stalls and before I could do my business Gabby and her annoying friend Sarah I know this because I could hear their hooker hill clacking on the tile floor.

“I’m telling you my friend said that Charles brought a model to one of Stark’s polo matches.” Sarah said. Charles is cheating on me no it can be, there has to be an explanation. “Yeah, she said the omega was a tall, elegant red head with a great sense of fashion since she kept going on this brown polka dot dress.

Oh wait there talking about me. That’s a relief I knew Charles wouldn’t cheat on me, he’s to good of a person. Wait, why would they think I was a model.

“It doesn’t mater, he isn’t bonded yet that means he is still on the market and I’m not about to loose a meat like Charles.”

“Oh you are so bad Gabby! What are you going to do?”

“Let just say by the end of the month Charles will be begging for me to be his bond mate.”

The left the bathroom with their annoying laughter, but I didn’t pay attention all I kept thing no she is not taking him away. I stormed out of the bathroom and headed towards Emma office, which was thankfully empty beside her and said, “Ok, I’m having sex today and we need to go lingerie shopping.

###################################################################################################################################

I felt stupid standing next to Charles bed or should I say our bed. The whole lingerie shopping was worse than the time Emma took me clothes shopping since it was embarrassing. First of the outfits Emma picked were ridiculous, so I ended up picking the tamest or so I thought.

_“I’m so not wearing this stupid corset Emma!” I yelled from the dressing room. The outfit itself was uncomfortable; I had a corset and stockings. Not to mention the underwear I was wearing was extremely uncomfortable._

_“Look Erik just remember what Gabby said and suck it up both literally and figuratively.”_

Hence why I’m standing awkwardly in front of the bed not sure what pose to make waiting for Charles, who had to stay for a meeting that so happened Gabby had to attend.  I paced around the roomed which then I notice I was sweating, ok, don’t panic, just read something, I mean Charles apartment is basically a library. I grabbed a book that seemed interesting about genetics and laid down on top of the bed waiting until Charles came back which seemed like forever and I must have drifted off because the next thing a hear is Charles saying, “Get under the covers.”

I was still half asleep and with a whispered voice I said, “Are we having sex?”

I immediately open my eyes when I heard Charles laughter. “No darling, we are not,” he said in between breaths.

I frowned, but then I realize once again, I ruined the evening I swear Gabby will take Charles and it will be my entire fault. “Oh god Charles, I’m so sorry I ruined this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Tonight was supposed to be the night when we have sex and as usual I had to ruin it. That’s why I got dressed up for you and wore this stupid outfit.”

“Oh, I just thought that’s how you dress to go to sleep.” Charles sounded relief for some reason.

“NO I wear something comfortable.”

“Look Erik I’m going to be forward with you the first time for everyone is awkward it isn’t like in the movies or novels where its great or magical, but what does make it special is having someone that cares for you and makes you feel comfortable. This thing that you are wearing, although makes you look sexy shouldn’t be worn for your first time especially if it make you feel uncomfortable. But I can ensure you even though your first time may be painful (Charles now proceeded to caress my hips) since your little (now leaning in and whispering I my ear) hole is tight by the third time we make love, you’ll be screaming for more.”

That speech made me feel both relief and turn on but there was still something bugging me, you see there was another reason other than not really being ready to have sex and it was in between my legs. Most male omegas either have their cocks remove or reduce in size but my mom decided it wasn’t necessary to go that far and only did the bare minim. Of course she has been wrong since now I have basically an arm between my legs.

“Charles, I’m also almost certain you won’t like in my body.”

Charles gave your crazy looked and said, “I don’t think that’s possible.”

I looked at his face and practically yelled, “I have a big ugly penis.”

To say Charles was shocked was understatement but he quickly recovered and said the most shocking thing ever, “Let me see it.”

“What! NO!”

“Come on you obviously think that it will bother me, but I will prove you wrong. Just a peek.”

“Fine, but I swear Xavier if you run out screaming, I will find you and punch you in the face.”

Charles didn’t say anything, he just smiled and nodded, I slowly lifted my underwear and Charles took a peek. His expression didn’t seem freaked out if anything he looked a little turned on since he was licking his lips, which I learned a signal of turn on.

“Yeah, it’s pretty. Listen why don’t you change so you can go to sleep while I take a shower… a cold shower.”

“Wait, Charles why don’t you sleep with me, I mean actually sleep.”

“Alright.” Charles smiles and quickly got up, but not before I saw an outline of his cock, which is pretty big, it the bulge is any indication, which is pretty nice. I quickly got changed and took of my ridicules make up and got under the covers of the bed. I must have once again fallen asleep, but this time I woke up in the middle of the night Charles curled up around me holding me closely. I close my eyes and smiled in my sleep since I now knew that Charles cared for me and liked every single thing about me even the imperfections.  Which is way I knew, I was totally going to have sex with Charles this week.


End file.
